1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device having a light source lamp, a reflector that holds the light source lamp and has a reflection surface for reflecting the light beam irradiated by the light source lamp, and a lamp housing on which the light source lamp and the reflector are attached, and a projector having the light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a light source unit having a light source lamp and a reflector that holds the light source lamp and reflects the light beam irradiated by the light source lamp has been known (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,717).
In the light source unit, the reflector is a glass-made molding, which is shaped in an approximately rectangular pyramid having a curved concave surface therein. The reflector holds the light source lamp at the top of the rectangular pyramid and highly reflective material such as SiO2 and TiO2 are deposited on the inner curved concave surface, which works as a reflection surface. The light beam radially emitted by the light source lamp is reflected by the reflection surface of the reflector to be irradiated in a predetermined direction. Further, four projections projecting in the light-irradiating direction are formed on the four corners of the light-irradiation side (bottom side of the rectangular pyramid) of the reflector.
When the light source unit is housed in a casing such as a lamp housing, the projections of the reflector are brought into contact with a side of the casing to fix the light source unit on the casing after determining the position of the light source unit in the optical axis direction relative to the casing.
However, since the above-described reflector is an approximately rectangular pyramid having a curved concave surface therein and the projections are formed on the corners of the bottom side of the rectangular pyramid, a molding die having complicated shape is required for molding the reflector, so that the manufacture of the reflector becomes difficult.